


When No One Was Looking

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce using JARVIS to spy on Tony, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tony getting caught being a sweetheart, Tony taking care of Bruce, sleeping in the lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce falls asleep in the lab and wakes up on a couch tucked in and warm.  Who put him there?  He does a little detective work with the help of JARVIS.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One Was Looking

Bruce opened his eyes slowly as the lab came into focus. The last thing he remembered was fighting to stay awake as he tapped at his lab screen. He sat up slowly, realizing that he was now lying on a couch in the farthest corner of the lab. The couch had been placed there for occasions just such as this, where one of them stayed up working far too late and couldn’t quite stumble back up to their room. Bruce had never yet used it himself, always falling asleep right on his work bench and waking up later freezing and with a horrible pain in his neck.

Come to think of it, he didn’t have any recollection of moving to the couch at all. He glanced down at the blanket that covered him.  _That’s odd_ , he thought,  _don’t remember there even being a blanket on this couch…_

"JARVIS?" Bruce called out.

"Good morning, Doctor Banner," the voice warmly replied.

"Good morning… uh, what time is it?"

"Current time is 5:31am."

 ”Oh.” Bruce stood up and stretched before making his way to the bench he had been working on hours before. His notes had all been neatly stacked and all of his tools put away. Interesting. Usually when he fell asleep in the lab he had to puzzle piece all his notes back into order the next day after sliding his arms over them all night.

"JARVIS, can you show me a video of the lab last night when I fell asleep?"

"Certainly, sir." A nearby computer screen lit up, and Bruce moved to stand in front of it. He saw himself sitting at the bench, his face pointed down on top of all his notes. After a couple seconds, a lab door slid open and Tony walked into the area. He stopped right in front of Bruce, looking down at him and smiling. He slid his hand gently through the doctor’s hair. Then he crouched at Bruce’s side and very carefully lifted him up.

The video angle shifted to show Tony carrying Bruce over to the lab couch and settling him in. Tony then turned and quietly padded away from the sleeping man. Bruce waited for several minutes, watching himself sleeping, before Tony returned to the display and walked to the side of the couch carrying a blanket. He spread the blanket over Bruce then proceeded to kneel by his side. He glanced all around him as if looking for an unexpected visitor before leaning down and softly kissing Bruce on the forehead. He stayed long enough to run a hand through Bruce’s hair once more before standing and walking away. Bruce felt a warm glow settle over him as the screen turned dark.

As soon as the screen switched off, Bruce’s reflection appeared, and he actually jumped as he saw that Tony was standing right behind him. Bruce spun around and stared at Tony, who was looking down at his feet.

"So, yeah, didn't anticipate JARVIS making a home movie out of that," Tony started. Bruce couldn't believe how embarrassed Tony looked at being caught acting like a sweetheart. Bruce reached out to Tony and tipped his head up so he could look into the other man’s eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Bruce said with a smile. "I love you."

Tony’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas, and a smile spread across his face as he reached out to pull Bruce in close. The last thing Bruce thought before their lips meshed together was that he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
